Charmed&Dangerous
by Booboo94
Summary: Gonna redo this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Aubrey Skye Hale was a normal 18 year old girl, who had everything a kid could want. She had two parents that loved her and that were still together. She was an only child that had all the love in the world. Aubrey wasn't bad looking either. She was blonde, naturally, hazel eyes that turned green mostly, and a nice figure. She had been in dance class since she could walk.**

**Aubrey's life was prefect, well for now it was anyhow. But what Aubrey didn't know was that her parents had been keeping a secret from her. Truth was, she was a witch just like her parents. Both witches in hiding to keep her safe, the only ones knowing of her were the Elders. Aubrey's world was about to be turned upside down for the worst.**

**Coming home from dance class, Aubrey took her time as always, she saw no point in rushing at all. There was nothing special going on today anyhow. Just another normal day. As she walked, she heard a noise from inside her home, this caused her to run inside. What she saw was something she had never before layed eyes on.**

**It was a demon. The looks were of a man, but it sent energy balls out of its hands hurling toward her parents. "Mom! Dad!" Aubrey screamed and ran toward them.**

"**No! Stay back, run away!" Her father yelled as he threw a ball of god knows what at the demon trying to kill him. The demon turned around and saw Aubrey after he dodged the energy ball. He smirked and with a wave of his hand threw her into the wall.**

"**So you're the precious power everyone in the underworld is raving about?" The demon smirked and moved closer. He felt something hit him in the back. Her mother had sent a chair flying at him. It had no effect what so ever though. "You hardly look worth all the trouble." He turned his head to the side, with out looking he moved his hand and a ball of energy went flying into her mother. Killing her.**

**Aubrey looked at what was left of her mother. "Mom!" She screamed and her dad jumped at the demon trying to get the jump on him. But the demon just killed him then and there without any remorse. "Dad…." Aubrey could only whisper that out. Still in shock at what she just saw this demon do.**

"**Well…Well…look what we have here." The demon smirked at Aubrey. Aubrey was frozen in his gaze, her body trembled at the sight of him. "You don't look so powerful." He said getting closer to her. **

"**Help!" Aubrey called for someone, anyone. She just hoped for someone to hear her and come to her rescue. **

"**No one is going to help you little witch." He smirked and grabbed her by the throat.**

"**Help!" She groaned out, she felt her vision blur. Just then she saw the most beautiful white and blue lights floating around. That's when she thought she was probably dead. But then she saw a man standing as the lights disappeared. Then everything when black.**

**Aubrey awoke several hours later. As she opened her eyes, she saw a room that was very unfamiliar place. Sitting up in bed, she looked around the room. It was a good sized room, very pretty, but something was off. Her memory started to come back on what had happened to her parents. A tear made its way down her cheek, slowly she wiped it away with her hand.**

**Getting out of bed, Aubrey noticed she had on different clothes. It was a big black t-shirt and some boy shorts. She pushed her hand through her hair trying to remember what happened after the demon had her. Did it bring her here? What was with the guy in the blue and white lights? So many questions flooded her head, yet she couldn't find any answers. **

**Pushing her blonde hair back out of her face, Aubrey walked to the door and opened it. Sticking her head in, she bit her lip. "Hello?" Aubrey said softly into the hallway, looking both ways, she saw no one there. Getting back in the room, and shutting the door behind her, she turned around. "Shit!" She screamed as a tall dark haired man stood in front of her. Her hands went up in front of her and a vase exploded. **

"**Whoa!" The man said looking at her. He grabbed her hands and held them down a bit. "Keep your hands down, I don't want to blow up." He said softly and smiled a bit at her. Aubrey looked at him, scared out of her mind.**

"**Who are you?" Aubrey asked trying to pull her hands free from him. Her green eyes stared up at him.**

"**I'm Chris Halliwell. Your Whitelighter." He said with a simple smiled. He was cute, tall, and had some muscles going on.**

"**White…what?" Aubrey asked with a confused look on her face. Chris gently laughed and let go of her hands. **

"**Come on downstairs, my mom has made breakfast and I will explain after we eat." Chris said to her and smiled. Aubrey looked at him, not sure weather to trust him or not. Chris just smiled. "Well come on, don't want your food to get cold, do ya?" He said and Aubrey bit her lip. Her stomach grumbled. She wondered how long she had been asleep. "You haven't ate in 3 days." He said, which made her look at him. "I can feel your emotions and your's says your hungry." Chris said and rubbed the back of his head. **

**Aubrey rubbed her stomach and stood up. "Okay, food sounds good." She said finally giving into her huger. "But please, stay out of my feelings." She said softly and opened the bedroom door.**

**She waited for him to go first out side the room for two reasons. One: She didn't trust him just yet, and two: Well she didn't have a clue on where she was going. Chris took the hint and got up. He lead her outside the room and down a long hallway. As they walk, Aubrey took in the sights, the house seemed very put together and very beautiful. Getting closer to the stairs, Aubrey could smell the food, damn did it smell good.**

"**My mom is s chief." Chris said softly. He laughed and shook his head at her face. "No I didn't read your mind, I smell food too and just guessed." This caused Aubrey to roll her eyes.**

"**So this is your home?" Aubrey asked softly as she walked behind Chris looking at the pictures on the walls.**

"**Yeah." He said as they walked.**

"**Its very nice." Aubrey said softly. She felt like she was dying inside, trying to distract herself from what was really going through her mind. Chris then turned around.**

"**Listen, I know your feeling like your world is crashing, but you have to think like we do. When one door is slammed in our faces, another one opens up to knock us down." He said with a cute little smirk. Aubrey looked at him. Her face not showing any emotions. "Its okay to break down sometimes too." He said offering her a shoulder to cry on.**

"**I don't break down." She whispered softly. "I stay strong and I fight." Looking at him, she took a deep breath. "I want to kill that thing." She said referring to the demon that killed her parents.**

"**I understand, and when I teach you to control your powers, you can do that." Chris said which caused Aubrey to look at him confused again. He sighed and rubbed his head. "You're a witch." He told her, Aubrey looked at him and laughed a bit.**

"**What? Witches aren't real." Aubrey said softly. She was denying the fact. **

"**Yeah they are, and your one of them." Chris said softly and waiting for her to freak out or faint. **

"**Oh…" Aubrey said and looked at him and then down at the floor. "I'm not…" She paused for a moment and took a deep breath. "I'm not gonna get warts or turn green am I?" Aubrey asked with a straight face. **

**Chris stared at her for a moment. He looked at her and then down at the ground before laughing. "Wow you took that better than I expected." He said and put a hand on her shoulder. "You'll get along with us fine. Now come on, I'm hungry." He said and took her hand, leading her downstairs.**


	2. Chapter 2

**/Okay lets get one thing straight the only person I own is Aubrey. I do not own Charmed or anyone from there. Now you will be reading about a girl named Dana. She is like Melinda, but named Dana. She is a friend of mine, I met her on bebo, .com/xadreamcometrue \\**

**Chapter 2: Breakfast**

**Aubrey followed Chris downstairs to the kitchen. There she smelt, and saw the food on the table. It looked just amazing. Looking around the kitchen, she saw four people. There was a woman standing at the counter with a cup of coffee, looked to be aged just a bit, with long, beautiful hair, must be his mother. There was a man, a bit gray, sitting at the counter eating as he talked to the woman. Then at the table there were two people. A man, blonde and handsome, looked to be maybe a year or two older than Chris himself, eating a plate of breakfast. Last, there was a girl, she had dark, beautiful hair and a slim figure, reading a magazine. She seemed younger than to two boys.**

**Chris looked at Aubrey and smiled softly. He looked at his family and smiled again. "Guys, this is Aubrey Hale." He told them. "Aubrey this is my brother Wyatt." He pointed to the blonde. Wyatt smiled a sweet smile at her and went back to his breakfast. "My sister Dana." He pointed. She gave a small smile, then went back to her magazine she was reading. "My mom and dad Leo and Piper." Chris said pointing to the older couple at the counter.**

"**Morning, you look a lot better." Piper said softly walking over to her. A smile on her soft face. "Are you hungry, would you like a plate?" Piper asked. Chris just sighed at his mother's eagerness. **

**Aubrey took a moment then smiled. "Food does sound good, and it does smell amazing." She told her and smiled more. She was so warm and inviting. "Thank you so much." She told them.**

**Leo smiled at the young girl. "Its our pleasure to have the next big power in our home." Leo said, which made Aubrey stare at him. Then her sight turned to Chris. Leo frowned. "You didn't tell her?" He asked his son. Chris sighed and rubbed his hand through his hair.**

"**No, I was gonna wait until she was more comfortable." Chris told his father taking a seat at the table beside his sister, Dana. "But since you said something and she is giving me a mean glare, I guess I'll tell her." Chris said and stared back into Aubrey's eyes. Aubrey felt something once their eyes locked on one another. It made her heart fill funny. That caused her to look away quickly. **

**Aubrey looked back, but avoided his gaze. "Well what does he mean?" Aubrey asked in a soft voice.**

"**Well…." Chris sighed and let out a sigh. "Its quiet simple. You're the most powerful being in the world right now." Chris said like it was nothing. Aubrey looked at him and laughed.**

"**Me, yeah right. I couldn't hurt a fly." Aubrey told Chris. Chris stood up and walked to her. He stared down into her eyes. **

"**Yeah, you." He said in a voice that had no emotion. "In fact you could so hurt a fly." Chris smirked and looked away from her. "You almost blew me up this morning now that I think of it." He smirked and moved back to his seat.**

"**Hey! That was an accident. You scared me." Aubrey argued with him. **

**That was when it all stared, all the arguing and everything that went wrong with their white lighter and charge relationship. Yes, it may seem like they hate each other, but that wasn't the case at all.**

**Well it had been about a week or two after the funeral of Aubrey's parents. School had let out and Aubrey was spending her summer learning to control her powers with Chris. It had been a long day, Aubrey and Chris were both tired. They came into the house, covered in dirt and god knows what else. **

**Walking into the house, Chris looked at Aubrey. "You could have easily blew up that demon!" He yelled at her. Aubrey wiped her head off and looked at him.**

"**Well I'm still learning, its your job to protect and teach, and it looks like you can't do either!" She yelled back. That was when Piper and Leo came down the stairs to break it up, once again.**

"**Chris! Aubrey!" Piper yelled to shut them up. They looked at her and she sighed. "What's wrong?" Piper asked pushing some of her hair back behind her ear. **

"**Well we were in the underworld practicing her powers. I thought she could blow up a simple low level demon, but no….she can't even do that right." Chris complained to his mother and father. Aubrey put her hands on her hips.**

"**Well he started yelling at me in the underworld when this so called demon came at me, which made me nervous and my powers didn't work right!" She said and then frowned more. "Then the demon threw Chris into the wall and I called Wyatt to save us." She blushed softly.**

**Wyatt laughed softly from the couch. "Aww Chris is just mad that his charge called his brother." Wyatt said and looked up from where he sat. **

**Leo let out a sigh and shook his head. "Chris you can't yell at her when she is trying to do magic. Her powers are connected to her emotions." Leo repeated the line he had been saying since he met the Charmed Ones. **

**Chris let out a groan and shook his head. "Fine, whatever. Aubrey, I'm sorry." He said but didn't mean it. Aubrey put her hands back on her hips and frowned.**

"**Say it like you mean it." Aubrey had a smirk on her perfect pink lips. Chris glared at her and frowned. He let out a soft sigh and looked into her eyes. That made Aubrey take a breath.**

"**I'm sorry." Chris said, it really sounded like he meant it. But Aubrey could never really be sure about him. Looking at his parents, he sighed. "I have to go get ready for work at P3." He said and hugged his mom, then he orbed out.**

**Aubrey sighed and pushed her hair back behind her ear. "I'm gonna have a shower." She said softly and made her way up the stairs to her room and bathroom.**

**After her shower, she walked back into her bedroom with just a towel on. That is when she spotted Wyatt on her bed. "Oh god." She jumped holding her towel. This time nothing went boom.**

**Wyatt smiled. "Hey there sexy." He teased like usual. "I've noticed you been cooped up in this house for a while and I think you should go out and have some fun." Wyatt said softly getting up and going to her closet. He was looking through her closet.**

"**Wanna barrow something?" Aubrey asked raising a brow. Wyatt just smirked and pulled out a short black dress that would hug her body, low cut, with a black buckle going around the waist (Aubrey and her dress ****.**)

**Wyatt smiled at her. "Wear this to P3 tonight. Go have some fun. Don't let Chris get you down, he doesn't mean it." Wyatt said softly. Truth be told, he was trying to play cupid for his brother and friend. **

**Walking in, Dana looked at them. "Umm….are you guys getting down and dirty?" She teased, only seeing Aubrey in a towel. **

"**No, I'm trying to get her to go have fun." He said softly and smiled at his sister. She smiled getting the hint.**

"**Oh, yeah totally. I'll go with you so you know, don't get into trouble." Dana said with a cute smile on her face. Aubrey looked at them, and then back to her mirror.**

"**I do deserve some fun, don't I?" She smirked and grabbed the dress. "Dana, get ready!" She called from the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.**

**Dana squealed and looked at Wyatt. "Faze one of get Chris and Aubrey together going according to plan." They high-fived and Dana left to get dressed.**

**Smiling as Dana opened her closet, she looked in it for a few seconds before pulling out short yellowish gold dress. (Dana and her dress ****/celebs/phoebe_tonkin/phoebe_tonkin_phoebe_tonkin_modeling_cariba_heine_and_phoebe_tonkin_3382914_341_512_****)**

**Soon after Aubrey had gotten dressed and curled her hair. As did Dana. They met in the living room downstairs. Piper looked at them and smiled. "Where are you two going looking so good?" She asked her daughter, and son's charge.**

"**P3 to have some fun." Dana said and smiled. Aubrey nodded. **

"**Okay girls, have fun." Piper told them. Dana grabbed her car keys and then put them down. **

"**We'll just orb since Chris is working." Dana said, and before Piper could protest, she grabbed Aubrey and orbed away to P3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**/Okay lets get one thing straight the only person I own is Aubrey. I do not own Charmed or anyone from there. Now you will be reading about a girl named Dana. She is like Melinda, but named Dana. She is a friend of mine, I met her on bebo, .com/xadreamcometrue \\**

**Aubrey was finally getting used to orbing, or at least she thought she was. When they arrived at P3, her head was spinning and so was her stomach. Looking at Dana, she shook her head. Dana began to laugh a bit. They were in the office room of P3.**

"**Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Dana told her and smiled. Aubrey smiled at her and nodded. "Now come on, lets have some fun."**

**Aubrey giggled as she opened the door and looked out. There seemed to be a crowd. Maybe P3 was a hot spot in San Francisco. Smiling, she walked out of the office, and into the hot room of the club. Looking around, Aubrey let out a sigh, Dana noticed and smirked.**

"**What's wrong? Looking for Chris" Dana asked smugly. Aubrey just looked at her and blushed a bit.**

"**No, why would I look for him?" She asked putting infixes on the word 'him'. **

**Dana just smirked and shook her head. "Okay, whatever you say." She said looking around the club. Dana spotted Chris and smiled. "Lets get a drink." She said and pulled Aubrey with her. **

**Sitting at the bar, Dana smiled as she knew Chris would be there to serve them in a moment. She also knew that Chris would be amazed at how hot Aubrey look. Her and Wyatt's plan were going great so far.**

**Aubrey sighed as they waited. Biting her lip, she looked down at her hands, and then back up once she heard a voice.**

"**Hey Dana." Chris had said softly. He didn't see Aubrey yet. Looking over to see who is little sister was with, he was speechless. "Aubrey…..wow you look…amazing." The words kind of just slipped out., He didn't mean to say them, but that was what was on his mind.**

**Blushing, Aubrey smiled a bit. "Thanks Chris." She said softly. Looking at him, he looked nice too. A button down shirt with nice jeans. "You look good too." She gave him the compliment. **

**Chris just smiled at her. "So what can I get you ladies?" Chris said softly, his eyes still on Aubrey. Dana just smiled.**

"**Vodka please." Dana had said softly. Chris gave her a strong look as he finally tore his gaze from Aubrey to his little sister.**

"**Your underage." He said with a fatherly tone. **

"**Who cares." Dana simply said softly and smiled. "Make that two vodkas." She said and smiled more. "I think Aubrey would like some too."**

**Aubrey shook her head. "I'm good with just water." She told Dana. Dana just frowned and shook her head.**

"**Your suppose to be having fun. That means get a little wild tonight." Dana told her, her definition of the word fun. Aubrey sighed and shook her head.**

"**Fine whatever." She gave in to Dana. She didn't feel like arguing with the girl at the moment. Chris sighed and shook his head.**

"**Alright, just don't tell mom I let you two drink." Chris told both of the girls as he got two glasses for their drinks. Dana smiled and looked at Aubrey.**

"**I'm going to the bathroom. You stay here. Talk with Chris." Dana said softly and got up with a smile and walked off. **

"**Do you think she's up to something?" Aubrey asked Chris with a suspicious look. Chris just laughed.**

"**She always is." Chris just shook his head and smiled at her. Aubrey bit her lip. Her and Chris had never really had a nice conversation. Aubrey laughed softly. She took her drink and drank some of it. It was sort of strong and it made her face quench. Chris laughed at her. "Strong?" He asked smirking.**

"**A bit." She said trying to catch her breath. Looking at him, she slid her drink over. Chris only smiled.**

"**Here comes Dana." He told her and smiled a bit more. "I'm going to head back to work." He turned away.**

"**Okay, bye." Aubrey said and turned around to Dana. "Hi."**

**Dana smirked slightly. "So….what did you and Chris talk about?" Dana asked with a cute but guilty smile on her face.**

**As the night went on, Dana and Aubrey danced and drank. At the end of the night, Aubrey was pretty drunk. Sitting at the bar, everyone was leaving, she and Dana were talking to Chris.**

"**Lets do shots!" Dana said excitedly. Chris laughed and pulled them out. He poured their shots. After a few shots, Dana shook her head. "I'm going to head home. I'll let you take her home Chris." Dana yawned and rubbed her eyes. Chris nodded and looked at Aubrey.**

"**Is that okay?" He asked in a soft voice. Aubrey nodded and moved her glass. Dana smiled and orbed away. Chris smiled at Aubrey. "Want another shot?"**

"**Yeah, hit me." She slurred. As he poured the shot, he poured himself one too. Then another, then another. They were both pretty drunk by now. Getting up Chris looked at her. **

"**Come…Come on. I got to take you home." Chris slurred and stumbled over the bar to her. Aubrey got up and almost fell, but Chris caught her in his arms. That is when their eyes met. A slow moment past before Chris leant down and pressed his lips to hers.**

**Feeling the kiss on her lips, the drunken Aubrey was surprised, but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer. As their lips moved together, the kiss felt sweet but naughty. After a long few minutes, they pulled away. They stared into each other's eyes.**

"**Aubrey….I..I" Chris tried to say, but was cut off by Aubrey's lips. She kissed him harder this time. Not thinking right, Aubrey was very unaware of what she was doing, but for some reason, it still felt right.**

"**Its okay." Aubrey whispered as she slowly pulled away. Once Chris had heard those words, he pressed his lips back on hers for a more heated, passionate kiss.**


	4. Chapter 4

**/Okay lets get one thing straight the only person I own is Aubrey. I do not own Charmed or anyone from there. Now you will be reading about a girl named Dana. She is like Melinda, but named Dana. She is a friend of mine, I met her on bebo, .com/xadreamcometrue \\**

**The kiss between Aubrey and Chris last for a few moments, but soon broke apart. The two stared into each other's eyes and smiled softly. Aubrey leaned up and pecked his lips. **

"**Your lips are so soft." Chris whispered in her ear. His hands gripped her sides and lifted her upon the bar. Aubrey giggled Drunkenly. Chris stared at her, his hands running up and down her sides. Aubrey shivered at the feel. "Your so beautiful." He whispered in her ear, slowly letting his lips kiss down her neck.**

"**Chris…." Aubrey whispered leaning her head to one side so he could kiss her neck better. Chris stopped and looked up at her, staring straight into her eyes. He let out a breath.**

"**Aubrey…I love you." He admitted. Drunk or not, it was the truth. Aubrey stared at him with loving eyes.**

"**I love you too." She whispered and placed her lips on his. Chris kissed her back passionately. Slowly, Chris leaned Aubrey back on the bar and crawled on top of her. He began to kiss her lovingly, as his hands rubbed up and down her body. Reaching down to her shirt, Aubrey stopped him. "I…I can't." She whispered. **

**Chris stopped and looked at her. "What did I do?" He looked at her with hurt in his eyes. Aubrey put her hand on his cheek.**

"**Nothing, I…I'm just waiting." She said softly and kissed him again. Chris got what she meant. He knew exactly what to do. He didn't want sex, he wanted her forever. He let go of the kiss and looked at her.**

"**Marry me." He said.**

"**What?"**

"**Marry me." Aubrey stared at him and smiled. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe not.**

"**Yes!" She said and wrapped her arms around him. Chris smiled and orbed them to Vegas. Aubrey let go and looked around, all the bright lights and then she noticed she was in a small church. "Now?" She asked, her eyes still glassy.**

"**Yes, if you want. I want you to be mine forever and always." He whispered and kissed her once more. Aubrey wrapped her arms around his neck, which caused the kiss to last longer then probably needed.**

**Finally pulling away, Aubrey looked up at him and smiled more. "I love you so much." She murmured. Chris pecked her lips.**

"**As do I." He said and took her hand, leading her into the chapel. There was no line, which meant they could do it now. He paid the people and stood at the alter. **

**The preacher man looked at them and smiled. **

"**Do you Christopher Perry Halliwell, take Aubrey Skye Hale to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, through the good times and the bad?"**

"**I do." Chris smiled at her.**

"**Do you Aubrey Skye Hale, take Christopher Perry Halliwell to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold, for richer or poorer, through the good times and the bad?"**

"**I do." Aubrey said smiling big.**

"**By the power invested in me by the holy matrimony of Vegas, I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride." The preacher man said and smiled at them.**

**Chris pulled Aubrey in for a long, sweet kiss. It last a good five minutes before the newly weds parted. Chris then picked up Aubrey in bridal style and carried her out of the church. **

**Soon as they were out of sight from everyone else, Chris orbed them to a hotel and walked to the desk. "The honey moon sweet please." He said still holding her. The guy gave them the room car after they paid, then Chris made his way to the elevator or so it seemed. Once he found a corner, he walked into it and orbed outside the door of the room.**

"**Now to carry my beautiful wife over the threshold." Chris said opening the door and carrying Aubrey into their room.**

"**This is so perfect." Aubrey whispered and kissed Chris. Without breaking the kiss, Chris put Aubrey down and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. Aubrey pulled him deeper into the kiss, her tongue slipped past his lips and touched his tongue softly.**

**Their tongues battled for the longest time before they both pulled away for air. Chris smirked and picked her up once again. "To bed my wife." He laughed and carried her to their huge bed that was shaped like a heart.**

**/Sorry its short, really don't wanna play out the sex sorry/**


	5. Chapter 5

**/Okay lets get one thing straight the only person I own is Aubrey. I do not own Charmed or anyone from there. Now you will be reading about a girl named Dana. She is like Melinda, but named Dana. She is a friend of mine, I met her on bebo, .com/xadreamcometrue \\**

**That morning, Aubrey woke up with a killer headache. Hiding her head under a pillow, she kept her eyes closed trying to go back to asleep. Moving around a bit, she felt another body in bed with her, this caused her to wake up fast. Once she sat up in the bed, she looked at who was beside her.**

"**Oh, shit." Aubrey said softly as she saw Chris laying beside her. Her stomach was turning from all of this. "Chris." She shook softly trying to get him up and out of the bed. "Chris!" She said louder this time. Chris moved, but when he did Aubrey fell out of the bed.**

"**What happened?" Chris sat up and rubbed his eyes. He looked down and then down on the ground. "Why am I naked? Why are you naked? Did we…shit!" Chris said and put his hand on his head. **

"**I was gonna ask you what happened." Aubrey said rubbing her forehead. Chris' eyes widened as he saw the giant diamond ring on her left ring finger. "What?"**

"**Your ring." Was all he said, Aubrey looked at it and froze. "I think…I think we got married and has sex last night." Chris layed back in the bed and covered his eyes. Sitting there, he heard Aubrey sobbing. "What's wrong?"**

"**What's wrong?" Aubrey asked wiping her eyes. "We got drunk, got married, and had sex!" She said crying more. Hearing her, Chris felt horrible, he was the one that let her drink last night.**

"**Aubrey….I'm so sorry." He said moving over to her side of the bed and picking her up out of the floor. Aubrey held on to him, not wanting to let go. "Come on, don't cry." Chris said softly.**

"**I…I was a virgin." She said closing her eyes and wiping the tears out of her eyes. Chris looked at her with a shocked expression.**

"**You…you were?" Chris' face was horrified. "I'm…so sorry." He said and looked away from her. Aubrey sighed and looked at him.**

"**Its…okay I guess. I can't change anything now." Aubrey said and looked down, this is a total disaster. Why did this have to happen? This was her white lighter and she had married him. Yeah, it wasn't against the rules since Leo and Piper, but still it was frowned upon. **

"**Aubrey, I will do anything to fix this, I promise you." Chris told her softly. He put her down on the bed and looked at her. "I will fix this." He said again and grabbed his clothes and began to get dressed. "I'll be back." Chris said and kissed her cheek orbing up to the elders. **

**After Chris was gone, Aubrey let out a sigh and got up going into the bathroom. Aubrey turned on the water to the shower and got in. Letting the hot water hit her body, she let out a soft sigh. It felt good to wash herself off, she smelled like sex and vodka. Soon, she finished and got out wrapping a towel around her body. She made her way back into the room and grabbed her clothes and changed. Once she was done, Chris had orbed back in.**

"**Hey…." Aubrey said and bit her lip. The look on Chris' face told her something bad. "What's wrong?"**

**Chris let out a soft sigh. "They said they won't undo it." He frowned and sat beside her on the bed. "The Elders said that it was written in the master plan thing. We were meant to be married." He told her and looked down.**

**Aubrey frowned and put her hand on his leg. "Well get through this. I promise." She whispered and kissed his cheek. Chris looked up at her and smiled.**

"**Alright, if you say so." Chris smiled and put his hand on her hand. "Now what do we do?" He asked her cause he was out of answer.**

"**We have to tell your parents." Aubrey told him pushing her blonde hair back out of her face. Chris went pale.**

"**You want to tell my mom and dad?" He said looking at her like she was crazy. "You want to tell my mother?" That was the problem, Piper had a temper and she could blow things up.**

"**We have too." She told him again. "I know Piper will be pissed, but she has to get over it. Were stuck together." Aubrey layed her head on his shoulder.**

"**Your right." Chris sighed and looked at her. "Come on, lets go."**

"**Okay." Aubrey said softly and put on her shoes and looked at him. Chris grabbed her hand and then they orbed.**

**(At home)**

**Piper and Leo sat on the couch watching something on TV when they saw orbs. Aubrey and Chris appeared and they smiled.**

"**Hey guys." Piper smiled at them. "Where have you been?" She asked tilting her head to the side.**

"**Well…." Chris said and bit his lip. "it's a long story." He admitted and sat down on the chair. Aubrey sat on the chair arm beside him and bit her lip. "Last night….at P3, me and Aubrey got drunk and some bad things happened." He said softly, but before he could finish, Piper interrupted him.**

"**Ohh…you guys…had sex?" She asked biting her lip. It didn't really bother her about that as long as she didn't get pregnant.**

"**Well yeah….but we kind of…orbed to Vegas and got married." Chris finally blurted out. Piper's eyes got wide, as did Leo's. **

"**What?" Piper stood up, looking pissed off. "What the hell were you two thinking?" Piper crossed her arms over her chest.**

"**We weren't, we were drunk." Aubrey told her softly and looked down. "It just sort of happened."**

"**No! You guys should have been more responsible." She yelled at them. "You two need to go fix this now!"**

"**We can't. And stop yelling, we've had a long morning." Chris said yelling back at his mother. "I talked to the Elders and they said they can't!"**

**Piper looked at her son as if she couldn't believe he yelled back for once. She looked in a way, hurt. "Why not?" Her voice was now softer and lower.**

"**They said it was meant to be." Aubrey told her softly and looked up at them. Piper let out a soft sigh, knowing she couldn't change it now.**

"**What are you gonna do now?" Piper asked them taking her seat back beside Leo.**

**Chris sighed and thought. "I guess try this whole being married thing." He said and stood up. "Aubrey is gonna move with to my apartment and were gonna live there as husband and wife." He said and took Aubrey's hand.**

**Aubrey sighed as she stood up with him and smiled at him. "We'll be back for her stuff in a bit. I think we both need to take a nap." He told them and wrapped his arms around her. "Bye mom, dad." He said.**

"**Bye." Aubrey said softly as they orbed out. Soon they were in Chris' apartment, Aubrey looked around as they stood there. She had never seen his apartment. "Its nice."**

"**Thanks." Chris said softly as he took her hand again and lead her to the bedroom. "Lets rest."**

"**So….what are we gonna do?" Aubrey asked sitting on his bed. **

"**Start a new life together." Chris said and pulled her up to him. His lips pressed to her slowly. Aubrey kissed him back and smiled as she pulled away.**

"**I can't wait…" She whispered and kissed him again.**

**To Be Continued…**

**/Yeah, last chapter. But hey I'll continue it again. But now I'll be working on a Secret Circle fanfic.\\**


End file.
